In previous designs of axially-acting one-way clutches in automotive devices, axially-directed thrust force generated by the torque transmitting element to which the clutch was connected was carried through side plates. Unfortunately, in some clutches, the magnitude of the force is too large to make this design practical due to excessive stress on the axially-stacked components. One solution to this problem is to increase the thickness of the side plates. Unfortunately, this undesirably increases the size, weight, inertia, and cost of the clutch. Another solution is to modify the diameter of the components. For example, the diameter of the bearings or other rotational interface elements transmitting the load can be increased to bypass the axially-stacked components. Unfortunately, this increases the cost of the bearings and may not be possible due to constraints associated with other elements around the clutch. Also, the diameter of the axially-stacked components can be reduced to avoid the load path. Unfortunately, reducing the diameter reduces the torque capacity of the components.
Therefore, there has been a longfelt need for an axially-acting one-way clutch design which maximizes the diameters of axially-stacked components while preventing thrust loads from impinging upon the components.